pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Summer
'''The End Of Summer '''is a Phineas and Ferb Movie in 2012. Its All About What Phineas and Ferb Do at The End of Summer. Chapter 1: Has Summer Ended Yet ? Candace was in Her Room laying Down waiting to Bust Phineas and Ferb. It was Almost The End of Summer and Candace is waiting until Phineas and Ferb go to School, So She Could Stop Busting for 11 Months ! Then Candace Fell into a Deep Sleep dreaming of Jermey Breaking up with Candace. Then Candace Dreamed that in 20 years that Phineas and Ferb Had Died. Then When Candace got up she called Stacy in a Hurry and told her about her Dream. Then When Candace hung up she ran to Phineas and Ferb's Door and said ' Phineas and Ferb ! It's Almost The End of The Summer Do Something !' Then Phineas and Ferb Thought To go on a Search. But They don't Know what to Hunt for.Then Phineas says ' Hey Wheres.... I Know we can search for Perry !' They Brought The Whole Gang for The Search. Meanwhile Major Monogram said That Doof Has Made a Bunch of Norm Bots to Destory Danvile.After Perry Left Major Monogram and found a Letter That says That Carl Quits. Then Major Monogram Needs to Find Him.Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were Looking for Clues to Find Perry. Then Candace wanted to Bust Phineas and Ferb for The Last Time. Then When Phineas and Ferb saw a Flying Car with a Platypus they ran to Follow it. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb go in Doof's Inc and Found Perry in a Shocking Way.While Perry Flying Alway with Doof. Phineas and Ferb Got Super- Mad and Ran to Get Perry and Doof. Meanwhile Candace while Walking She Meet Littel Suzzy Johnson. Then Candace Ran and Suzy was Chasing her alway home. ' Wow I Better Call Mom for a Ride !' she said as Calling Mom. She was in The Backyard waiting and then Candace Hopped in The Car. While They Were Driving. Meanwhile Major Monogram had a Meeting and Told Everyone to find Carl.Then Agent Terry said That Phineas and Ferb sayed Perry in Agent Mode. Then Major Monogram send Mickey Mouse to stop the Boys Chapter 2 : The End of a Platypus, a Girl, and a Monogram Phineas and Ferb Looking at Perry in a Strange Way. Then Phineas and Ferb Folow Perry. While doof Calls out his Norm Bots to Destory Phineas and Ferb. Then Perry Comes in and Fight all The Robots and Run Alway ! While Phineas Gets Mad at Perry. As They Go in Car Phineas Says ' Your a Agent ? You Should Have Told Us That In The First Place ! We Won't Be Mad ! But Were Mad !' Then Phineas trys to Push Perry out of The Car. Then Perry Punched Phineas in The Face.While Ferb Kicked Perry. Then Perry Hit Ferb.Then Perry Fell into a Norm Bot. Then Took Him to Jail.Then Phineas and Ferb Team up to save Perry. Then When a Little Mouse, Lets Not Call him Small Hes was Micky Mouse. He Helped Phineas and Ferb Find Perry. Then Doof Was going to make Perry into a Robot like Alt.Doof. Then He Got Strated Meanwhile Candace gose Tells Jermey to go to the movies but then Jermey said No and Were Breaked Up. Then Candace Cryed in Tears. Stacy was There looking at The Pain.Then Stacy called Every Hott Boy in Danvile to Try to be Candace's Boyfriend. Meanwhile The Seach was on for Carl He Looked Everywhere and The Agents Too. They Could't Find Carl and put a Ad in The Newspaper for Tryouts. Meanwhile somewhere eles Carl saw the Ad and got Mad.Then Carl must Get out of .... ................... Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies